Fingerprint cards are collected and stored by law enforcement and other governmental agencies for use in later identifying people by their fingerprints. Fingerprint cards have conventionally been stored in a paper format, but with the advent of scanners and computer storage, including network cloud based storage, fingerprint cards may now be imaged from a paper format for storage in an electronic format.
To ensure consistent image quality, law enforcement and governmental agencies may limit such imaging to the use of certain types of scanners, some of which may not have built-in automatic document feeder devices, and some of which may not easily or economically be retrofitted to include automatic document feeder devices. Without such automatic document feeder devices, human operators may be utilized to complete the imaging process, which is slower and more costly than using an automated solution. As such, a need exists for an economical automated solution that increases the document imaging capacity and reduces the involvement of human operators.